


You and Me

by karmy18



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), lena luthor and andrea rojas, lena luthor/andrea rojas - Fandom, rojascorp - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, And best friends, F/F, and andrea offers, and andrea rojas backs down for no one, and lena mentions that she still hasn't lost her virginity, and they were ROOMMATES, because obviously andrea made the offer, because they were roommates, how could it possibly go awry?, so of course they're going to have sex, the story goes from there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmy18/pseuds/karmy18
Summary: There were two sides to Andrea. The one she presented to everyone else, where no fight was too big or too small. Andrea was willing to fight tooth and nail when it came down to it. She was intimately familiar with the fight. But with Lena there wasn’t bite. She was soft she didn’t force herself into a shell or mold of who she thought she was supposed to be. She simply was. In Andrea’s mind Lena was the best gift. She saw her, it wasn’t merely looking like it was for everyone.They were a pair, a duo, a team.It was that something and now it was going to be that something more too.
Relationships: Lena Luthor & Andrea Rojas, Lena Luthor/Andrea Rojas, Rojascorp - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re serious?”

Her left eyebrow is raised in question. Lena knew Andrea wasn’t impervious when she did that. Andrea might present herself as cold, brash and forward. But that wasn’t who she was when she was with Lena. There was Andrea and then there was _her_ Andrea. They looked the same but that didn’t mean that they acted the same. When Andrea spent time with Lena she let herself be. She didn’t have to draw her armor about her as if she was ready to ride into battle at a moments notice. Instead she let herself laugh. She could smile without looking around wondering who was going to make a comment. She was her best friend. It had started in boarding school when they were in high school. Now they were at college together.

Lena was working on her first masters even though she wasn’t of legal drinking age. Andrea was in her third year. She was the one to buy the booze for the apartment they shared.

“I said what I said.”

Lena doesn’t move from where she stands. “You’d do that for me?”

Something in her softens. She wonders if Lena knows the power that she has over her. “My answer is always going to be yes.”

They’re hugging. It’s not stiff nor formal. Andrea has been the one who had to teach Lena how to hug someone else. The first time Andrea wrapped her arms around her she shuddered. It had taken steps in order for Lena to actually hug Andrea back. To someone else it may have been a sign to move on. To Andrea it only brought her closer to Lena. She wanted to be that person for her. This girl had known pain but there was a light behind her eyes. Andrea had seen it for herself.

Hugging came first in the list of firsts. They both had competitive streaks. But Andrea had a way of getting there before Lena when it came to matters within the social domain. There had been days where Andrea had wondered if Lena would even talk to other people or if she would just exists as herself not needing anyone else. She had no interest in testing it. She bore witness herself when she dropped by Lena’s biology lab their freshman year in college. Andrea couldn’t help but be proud of her best friend. She saw her engaging and seen smiling with her lab partner. She had faith in Lena. The person she saw was a person who was capable of doing anything she set her mind to.

Lena’s question interrupts Andrea’s train of thought. “When did you say…”

She sees the hesitation creep in. She’s quick to jump. “Tomorrow?”

Lena nods. “Tomorrow. We’re having sex tomorrow night.”

“That’s what we agreed on.”

Andrea was going to have sex with Lena. She had agreed to that. She would be helping Lena lose her virginity even though it was a social construct and they had both agreed that it didn’t matter. Lena trusted Andrea. She was the experienced one in the situation. That had been a pattern for their relationship.

Lena watches Andrea. “You know you don’t have to do this, right?”

She swallows. “I can do this for you. You know how my first time went. And like you said if you want to put yourself out there this semester, you’ll know.”

She wasn’t sure what Andrea was talking about. What was there to know? She knew that she liked women. She wasn’t attracted to men. That was one part of her life that was black and white. The rest seemed to reside in the gray.

They went to yoga at the rec center like they did every Thursday.

Lena wondered how big of a deal she was supposed to make things.

Sex was something that Andrea did. Lena knew that. Andrea had told her about the guys she had fucked. There had been the night during the spring semester when one of Lena’s exams had been canceled. She had opened the door and found Andrea topping some guy on the couch. The noises she had heard in the hallway should have been an indicator. There eyes had locked onto each other before Lena scrambled back out the door.

That was the last time Andrea had brought someone over. It didn’t mean she didn’t go out. There were the Saturday nights they would go out dancing it was a coin toss if she’d go back to the apartment with Lena or if she’d go home with someone she met that night.

She made it seem simple that it was just something that people did. To Lena it had always been something more. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t embarrassed that she hadn’t had sex yet and she was turning twenty-one in a two months. She just wanted to get it over with. That’s what she had said which provoked Andrea to make the offer.

As much as she told herself that it was nothing it was decidedly something to Lena.

Tomorrow, was well tomorrow. She swallowed down her fear for now. There were things to be done before then. She could make a plan and execute. Not that that was what sex or relationships were. She knew that. But she had shit she needed to figure out before then. There wasn’t a button she could press to get her mind to fall still. She tried to focus on the yoga with Andrea just to the left on her own mat. Then there was homework. And finally sleep.

Tomorrow had turned in to today. Lena chides herself as she brushes her teeth listing off her labs and lecture for the day. There were things to be done. That’s what she told herself. It might as well be her motto. There was always something.

Andrea had been Lena’s first kiss. It was her sixteenth birthday. It was one kiss that had turned into multiple kisses. Lena had mentioned the night before, as they both laid in the dark staring up at the ceiling, when they were both in their own beds, she wondered why people made such a big deal about kissing. How could it be as great as everyone made it out to seem. She was reluctant. She had admitted aloud to Andrea that she had never kissed anyone. She had asked her not to tell anyone. Andrea had promised. The promise was unnecessary. The things said at night were the moments that seemed to be the biggest and weigh the most. It wasn’t that she could see Lena as she said it. But she could feel her. The vulnerability was palpable. Lena was embarrassed even though Andrea didn’t think she should be.

She had wanted to tell Lena that it was one of those things. But she didn’t know how to make the words work. She showed her instead of telling her the next night.

Lena had been tentative at first. Andrea remembered how she looked at her like a deer in headlights then she nodded her on. Lena found her. Andrea felt it all, the push and pull. The sounds coming from Lena as she let herself be in the moment, just the two of them. Sure it was Lena’s birthday but it felt like a gift to Andrea too.

They hadn’t really talked about it. What was there to be said? They were two teenage best friends who had made out with each other. It was as simple and as complicated as that. How was that to be bridged between the two of them? It had made Lena feel nearly weightless like she could float. To Andrea it felt better than everything and everyone else. It was something she had put aside. She waited and waited for Lena to bring it up again but Lena didn’t. She had tried to find herself in the men she dated and fucked. Some lasted longer than others but no one was in it for the long run like Lena. She never asked her to. The first night they had gotten drunk together Lena had announced it, that she was Andrea’s ride or die. She laughed but Lena was serious. She swore that she was never going to leave Andrea. She had stayed true to her words, she had never faltered not even for a second. Lena was the person that Andrea didn’t know how to ask for or if she even could. She was someone in her life that she didn’t know who she would be if it wasn’t for her. It’s not that she said it to Lena. It came through all the same. Somethings couldn’t be hidden.

Andrea had offered because Lena had been worried. In the years since Lena had made out with other women. She had never gone home with any of them. But she had had experience. Andrea was jealous of how she seemed to know what she wanted. There were mornings where Andrea didn’t recognize the person staring back at the mirror. Lena had always been there to remind her. Lena, _her_ Lena was someone she would do anything for. If that meant she was going to have sex with her then that was that. That’s how she parsed it out in her own head. It didn’t have to be a big deal right? If they had kissed before what was this? Friends could sleep together. It wasn’t like it was a rule that was written in the sky. Was it smart? Probably not but when had that stopped her before. To Andrea she thought she was stepping up to bat for Lena. That’s the person she wanted to be for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Andrea reminds herself that she was the one to offer and that Lena had accepted. It had been a conversation. They both had played a role. Things like this didn’t just happen. People didn’t just have sex. It was a situation created from actions not nothingness.

She stops for flowers on the way back to the apartment.

She unlocks the door to find candles burning. She can’t help but be surprised. Technically she knows what she’s walking into but really she doesn’t. Her mind is drawing a blank when she searches for Lena.

She finds Lena wearing a crisp button down and black skinny jeans. She doesn’t remember if she was dressed like that this morning or if she’s doing it on purpose.

She extends her arm holding the flowers in Lena’s direction. Lena blushes as she reaches for them. “You didn’t have to.”

Andrea smiles. “I wanted to.”

Lena fills a vase with water before extricating the blooming flowers.

She places it on the counter between them.

Silence fills the room. It’s as if they’re both holding their breath.

“Have you eaten?”

She thinks about it. “No, I guess I haven’t.”

“I could make something.”

“I’ll fix a salad?”

They agree and busy themselves with the task at hand.

Andrea keeps telling herself not to think too hard. She didn’t want to make it weird. She wonders if she should have thought about that before she propositioned herself into sex with her best friend.

They make easy conversation about their days as they eat.

Lena thinks that maybe this wasn’t the worst thing in the world after all.

Dishes are put away.

Andrea has a sip left of her wine. Lena is standing with her arms crossed over her chest.

They’re looking at each other without trying to seem like they’re looking at each other.

“We don’t…”

Her voice trails off. Lena is looking at her as if she could save the world.

Andrea finishes her drink getting to her feet. Her words come slowly as if they’re dripping from her lips. “You just have to tell me. We can stop whenever.”

Lena nods, she’s focused on Andrea. It’s not that she knows what comes next. She wants to be ready for her and most importantly she wants to be good.

Andrea stops inches shy of Lena. She forces Lena the one to close the distance between them. Andrea wants to give her that opportunity to back out to say maybe this isn’t a good idea. She wants to give her everything.

Lena toes forward her hands find her hips. It’s a ghost of a kiss before the real thing. Andrea finds herself chasing Lena’s lips even though she told herself to go slow. It didn’t have to happen all at once. She had told herself it could be slow, that for Lena she could stretch it out as long as she needed and wanted.

She hears a sound emanate from the back of Lena’s throat as her fingers comb through her hair.

She feels like there’s an electric current running through her body. She doesn’t want the feeling to end.

The material of Lena’s shirt is smooth but she can feel the heat from her body emanate. She wants her, the thought forms a connection in her brain nearly causing her to short circuit.

Lena’s hands are on her body but it’s not enough. She wants her everywhere.

Slow, she reminds herself, slow. There didn’t need to be a rush. But that voice in her head grew smaller and smaller the longer they kissed. The only thing she felt was the slide of Lena’s lips against hers, how her tongue felt in Lena’s mouth. What it was like for her hands to be gripping at her side. It was intoxicating and all too powerful. All of this from kissing.

She breaks away to capture a breath. Lena noses her way to her jaw line peppering kisses. She looks to the ceiling and Lena works at her neck. She couldn’t fathom how good Lena was. _Her_ Lena.

She barely recognizes her voice as she checks in, “We good?”

She feels Lena smile into her skin. She whispers it into her ear. “Very good.”

It’s a flurry of movement. Her hands are undoing the buttons of Lena’s shirt. She’s starving for her.

Lena’s hands rake up her sides. She pauses waiting for Andrea to give her a nod before she takes off her sweater leaving her in a bra.

Her hands don’t shake as she makes work of the buttons on Lena’s shirt. She’s sure she could rip it off but she doesn’t want to help Lena sew them back on either. It’s almost like a dance between them. The air between them super charged.

She only half realizes it once they’re horizontal Lena’s body resting against hers that this feels different. That this, this matters. It’s not a fuck or some random instance of having sex. Lena’s movements are sure. It’s like she’s trying to give her something each time she kisses her. Her lips are saying something for her.

She realizes belatedly that the sound of a button popping and a zipper coming undone is that of her own pants.

There’s a question in Lena’s eyes. Andrea uses her thumb to smooth out her brow. She feels Lena’s hand at her hip.

“I thought I was going to take care of you.”

Lena’s words are soft, “Can I?”

She doesn’t find what she expects to see in Lena’s expression. But what she sees is kindness, earnestness and authenticity. Lena wants this. She wants to do this for Andrea.

She gives her her consent.

Lena cups her over her underwear. Andrea tugs at her own jeans. Lena moves to help her. She stares at her as she helps her take off her underwear. She kicks them off and aside next to her pants.

She feels Lena’s eyes on her. It’s not that she’s being consumed. It’s not some random guy looking at her with lust in his eyes. Lena is looking at her like she’s breathtaking, that she’s a sight to behold.

Andrea reaches out pulling Lena in to kiss her.

She gasps as Lena finds exactly where she needs her.

She whispers into Andrea’s skin, “You are so beautiful.”  
She can’t help but cry out, grasping at Lena’s shoulders.

She has two fingers inside her, slow and sure.

It’s not enough. She tells her so. “I need more.”

Lena fills her. Andrea clings to her as she builds and builds her up. She’s being tender with her. It’s not hasty it’s somehow the opposite of everyone she’s ever been with.

She tells her when she realizes just how close she is. With anyone else she would be embarrassed.

Lena asks what she needs.

Her words aren’t elegant. Her brain struggles to string the words together. “I, ugh, need, I need y-you.”

Lena kisses her long and deep. She’s knuckles deep.

She curls her fingers and Andrea’s walls go tight around her.

She says it as Andrea truly lets go, “I love you.”

Andrea doesn’t hear her, she’s flooded with pure bliss.

She doesn’t move, not right away. Lena has one hand buried in her the other brushes the hair away from her face.

She doesn’t want to open her eyes, not yet. She feels the woman she cares about most there with her. This was not how she was expecting the night to go.

She says the words aloud letting Lena know.

She opens her eyes to watch Lena taste her from her fingers that had just been inside her. She wonders if it was possible to come on sight alone.

When Lena kisses her she can taste herself. She’s thinks she’s starting to get it what people alluded to when they spoke about having sex with a woman.

“Can I do you?”

Lena has the gall to be sarcastic. “That was the agreement wasn’t it?”

She looks at Lena who lets out a laugh breaking the moment for them both.

“You are in altogether too many clothes.”

Lena’s shirt was open, it was the only piece of clothing that had come undone.

Andrea wants her and she has her. When Lena gave, she gave herself. This time was no different.

She practically tugs the shirt off of her. Her thumbs rubbing circles on Lena’s skin. Andrea licks her lips. Lena looks at her eyes wide, a little unsure.

Andrea wants to take care of her. She’s hungry for her.

“Bedroom?”

Lena nods.

She gets off the couch and reaches for Lena’s hand.

She kisses her when they reach the threshold of her room. The couch wasn’t going to afford her the room to do what she wanted to do. She wanted to do this right. She wanted Lena to have it all.

She’s not conscious of the fact that she’s naked and Lena still has her bra, jeans and underwear on. She breaks their kiss and undoes her belt.

She guides Lena back to the bed.

Its just them.

Lena is looking up at her. She sees her wondering, thinking through every little thing.

Andrea’s weight is resting on her forearms she’s hovering over Lena.

It’s a suspended moment shared between them.

Andrea’s looking trying to her in. Lena’s hair is fanned out over the pillows. Her eyes are on hers.

She whispers it to her, “Stay with me here.”

Lena nods.

They’re kissing. Andrea makes quick work of undoing the clasp on Lena’s bra. She waits for Lena to take it off herself. She’s trying to let her set the pace. Nothing needed to happen. But something was happening and Andrea wanted it to be good for her. That’s what her goal was from the very start.

Lena shimmies out of her skinny jeans. She giggles when they temporarily get stuck around her ankles. Andrea helps her with an easy grin splashed across her face.

She settles over Lena.

Skin against skin.

Lena lets out a hum.

Andrea asks her, “Okay?”

“Yeah.”

Lena has her hand on the back of Andrea’s neck pulling her in for a kiss that sears. She was driving the situation.

She tells Andrea in between hot open mouth kisses, “I want you.”

It’s the confirmation that Andrea needs.

She kisses down Lena’s neck and then her chest. She’s not thinking, she’s feeling. By the time her mouth is at her hip bone its like nothing else in the world exists except for them and this very moment.

Lena gives her her consent helping her take off the last bit of fabric separating them both.

It’s not that Andrea’s had the experience of going down on someone before. She had given her share of blow jobs, none of them being remarkable in the slightest. This though, this was practically ascendent.

She feels Lena everywhere.

It’s one orgasm later and she’s moved back up Lena’s body but she has a hand between her legs. Lena is saying her name with reverence.

She brings Lena back out to the edge. She undoes her to build her back up, brick by brick.

This she could do and was doing for her person in the world.

Lena taps her shoulder, her words falling into each other, “Sensitive. That was fucking amazing.”

Andrea can’t help but smile. She feels proud of herself in being able to do this for Lena.

Lena snuggles into Andreas body. There limbs tangled together. Andrea reaches for a blanket covering them both.

Lena falls into sleep within minutes. Andrea strokes her back.

She listens to her take breath after breath.

It felt right having her there in her arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I wanted it, not that I knew what that meant.”

Andrea wakes up to an already clothed Lena Luthor sitting on her bed and a takeout cup from her favorite coffee shop on the night stand.

Shepulls the sheets to her collar bones feeling truly naked.

Andrea can’t help but stare at Lena. She must realize she’s awake. She looks down and smiles at her. “You’re up.”

She rubs her eyes. “I am.” She’s careful as she reaches for the coffee. She can’t help but sigh when she tastes it. Lena was the only one she trusted to actually get her order right.

She doesn’t know what to say or even how to say it. All of the things her mouth said last night run through her brain.

She nurses her drink.

Lena doesn’t force her thankfully.

They’re doing the thing where they’re not quite looking at each other. It’s close to stealing glances. It’s the weight of what they’re not saying which is the loudest thing of all.

Lena crosses her legs.

Andrea puts down her now empty cup.

She swings her legs over the side of her bed, her back to Lena. She grabs the first t-shirt she gets her hands on. Even that covering allows her to breathe easier. She doesn’t know why she’s nervous. She puts on a set of joggers before returning to her bed.

Lena’s eyes find hers. She wonders if she wants to jump into the deep end.

Every one of the guys who had come before Lena had not compared to what she had experienced with her. That meant something, it had to. Not that she wanted it to. This whole thing was supposed to be easy. She never intended for it to be about her.

Lena is the one to put it out there. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Words fail her.

She’s never short when it came to words. The only person who could get her to be quiet was Lena. It always came back to Lena.

Se thinks she should have known better. That now this is going to be a thing and it’s always going to be different. That them having sex will be a demarcation in their relationship. That there’s no going back because they shared a night together and it was good, it was better than that it was nearly perfect.

“That bad, huh?”

Lena’s words snap her out of her own spiral. “Lena it was the opposite of that. It was, well, it was perfect.”

Lena blushes, looking down at her own hands.

“I’m not just saying that. I mean it.”

“I know.”

“Good.” Andrea swallows hard. “I think I didn’t expect it to mean something.”

“It’s not always like that?”

She shakes her head. “It’s never been like that for me.”

“Never?”

She feels like her body is burning. She wants to get the words right. She doesn’t know how to say that none of the other times she’s had sex got close to what she felt with Lena. She doesn’t know how to own the feeling of satisfaction and bliss of falling asleep with Lena. There’s the inherent comfort of being with Lena. Where are the words which could get Lena to understand that what Andrea was feeling was nearly everything.

It crashed into her. It was more than sex. It had been more than taking off clothes. It had been more than the physical act itself.

It was more.

There’s a question waiting for her in Lena’s eyes.

She repeats herself. “It meant something.”

Lena’s voice reaches her. “I felt something and I thought, this morning… It didn’t feel like it was just sex.” She tries. “What does that mean for us?”

Andrea answers honestly. “I don’t know.”

“You’re my person.”

“That’s not going to change.”

She feels her there next to her. She doesn’t know how not to screw this up. She knows she should have thought about that before she offered and before they had had sex. But that didn’t help her in the moment. It was now and it was them.

She hears her own voice shake. “We could try.”

“What does that mean?”

“Would you want that with me?”

She looks up to find Lena already looking at her. She’s met with the woman who she loves more than anyone else. It’s always been different between them. She didn’t want to force herself into some box with alabel on the outside.

“I’m always going to want you Lena.”

She has a hand on either side of her face. She’s gentle with Andrea. Her lips find hers. It’s soft and slow. It’s not the same as last night, there’s no urgency. Lena is kissing her and Andrea is kissing her back. It felt better than good. Andrea didn’t know how Lena did it but there she was. They were on that train together leaving where they once were. Turning back wasn’t an option

Lena is the one to break the kiss. She’s inches away. She says the words which tell Andrea the one thing she she never knew how to ask for. “I’m yours.”


End file.
